Practice Makes Perfect
by Ashton-Hernandez690
Summary: Mr. Austria has been having trouble perfecting a new piano piece. So Gilbert shows up and decides to give Roderich some "encouragement" WARNING: Yaoi/BoyXBoy Enjoy the fic


A beautiful collection of chords and harmonies filled the large room. His fingers skillfully manuevered over the keys in order to display such a piece of musical genuis. As the song continues the tempo begins to approach presto, a very fast pace. Roderich kept playing. This was a new piece for him. Eventhough he had been rehearsing for over three weeks the Austrian still had yet to perfect the piece. He was growing closer to the section he usually had trouble with. A quick G-chord followed by an E sharp then a A-chord. Simaltaneously playing both and F-chord then a D-chord. Hands practically flew over the keys and Roderich executes the section almost perfectly. Finally after weeks and weeks of practice he was finally able to finish the section.

"Mr. Gilbert is here to see you sir." A small voice chirped.

CLANG! Rodeich curses as he missed the next note. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that Feliciano?"

He looked down at the small red-haired Italian who gave him a nod.

" Mr. Gilbert is here to see you..."

"I thought that's what you said..." Roderich replied, pushing up his glasses. "Send him in."Feliciano nods.

In a cheerful voice the Italian called out to the visitor to let him know he was permitted to enter. Gilbert confidently strides into the parlor. Smirk and all he began making his way across the room to where Roderich was sitting. Roderich watches him out of the corner of his eye. He pulled the cover over the piano keys. Gilbert cleared his throat which did capture the brunette's attention but he still didn't make eye contact and look up from the piano eventhough he was through practicing for the day. The German leans on the side of the piano. He brushed the hair out of his eyes which caused Roderich to faintly blush since he was still looking at him. Roderich glances up at the albino.

"Was there something you needed. Prussia?" He inquired, not calling him by his real name.

Gilbert smirks hal-heartedly. "Ja! Zhe AWESOME me vanted to see you play!"

Roderich shakes his head. "Absolutley not. You would only distract me Besides, I am through practicing for the day... It's a shame you weren't here earlier or else you might have heard."

"Ah... But I vas..." Gilbert says. The albino male took a seat on the bench beside Roderich. "And I heared zhat sour note you played..."

This caused Roderich to flinch "Oh you did did you?"

Gilbert nods. The german leans in closer to Roderich. His hands began running up and down his sides. Gradually sliding up the Austrian's shirt. Roderich flinches once more and he brushed the albino's hands away from his body. But Gilbert doesn't want to let go. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him toward himself. A passionate kiss was placed to Roderich's lips. The Austrain's eyes went wide. He wanted so desperatly to pull away from Gilbert. But his lips felt so smooth over his own. So soft, so skilled, so... Right. Roderich kisses back. One of his own hands cupping Gilbert's cheek. The german's tongue slides into his mouth. Roderich gasped. He then pulled away from the other man. Did he just... Kiss another male? Why? A hot blush swept over his cheeks and the brunette clears his throat awkwardly, his hand gently placed on Gilbert's chest.

"E-enough..." He breaths, averting his eyes from the blonde's gaze.

Gilbert can't help but smirk. He brought himself to his feet and walks to the other side of the room. He returned with a folding chair, positioning it to the right of the flustered Austrian. He began unfastening his tie then looks up at Roderich. That same devious smirk plastered over his lips. An index finger lazily points to the piano and as Roderich briefly looked at him Gilbert mouths the word "play" to him. Roderich blinks. He was slightly curious as to why the german wanted to hear him play so badly. None the less... Roderich was secretly hoping the albino would be rewarding him with another kiss after he finishes. With no reply Roderich uncovered the piano keys so he could once more play. The brunette stood up, allowing the tail of his dress shirt to fall over the edge of the bench before taking his seat once more. His eys briefly scanned over the piece. He was slightly unsure he wanted to play this one for Gilbert. He had only gotten halfway through it and even then his level of accuracy varied, depending on the amount of focus that he devoted to it.

After making sure he was one hundred percent ready to play Roderich cracked his knuckles. Then slowly, carefully he lowered his fingers to the keys. Pressing center C a few times to make sure he was in the right octive the Austrian then glanced up at the piece. Soon enough the familiar notes filled the air. Roderich's eyes followed along with the notes on the page. A quick hand turning the page of the book containing his current rehearsal objective. Faster and faster he played. Chords and harmonies filling Gilbert's ears. It was beautiful... Outstanding. Roderich played so effortlessly, so gracefully. He made things look so easy. The piece continued the sound of the combined notes would almost entrance it's listener. But Gilbert was on a mission. He had to wait for just the right moment then and only then would he be able to enjoy Roderich's performance. The brunette smiles slightly. He had to admit playing piano brought him joy and everything felt right in the world. But the section he had yet to master approaches.

CLANG!

Roderich missed his next note. He removes his hands from the keys. "I can't play it just yet."

"Vhy did you stop?!" Gilbert demands. "I never said you could stop."

Roderich blinks "But Pru-..."

"Nein!" The german says. He sits back in his chair. "Keep playing. Back to zhe section... Play it again..."

Roderich tried to protest but the look in Gilbert's eyes told him he shouldn't. The brunette pushes up his glasses. His attention goes back to the piano. He couldn't give up so easily. Not while he was graced with an audience. Roderich once again glances at the piece. He took a deep breath and then once again played a few sections prior to the one Gilbert requested. Roderich furrowed his brow in concentration. Hands ghosting over the keys and eyes locked on the piece before him. Success! He was able to play the section with next to no error. The Austrian smiled a bit. Out of the corner of his eyes Roderich was watching Gilbert. The albino had unbuttoned his shirt. The article of clothing was tossed onto the floor. Roderich stops playing. His gaze goes to Gilbert's not bare chest. Quickly he looked away. Gilbert noticed this and chuckles a bit. He wanted to give Roderich somehing to look forward to when he masters a new section of the piece. Violet eyes meet red. Gilbert could tell Roderich was flustered. His cheeks were a deep shade of red.

"Play it again." He instructed

There was no hesitation. The Austrian checked his place in the piece and once more starts to play. The notes coming out beautifully. Everything was perfection. Once more the section... The section Roderich just perfected was not even four measures away. With his undivided attention devoted to his playing Roderich once again plays the section, perfectly. He lifted his hands from the keys when he was finished. The german rose from his chair. He unbuttons his pants, dropping them to his ankles. Roderich blushed even darker. Secretly the man took in the sight of Gilbert. He was almost nude standing right beside him. The Austrian could feel his cheeks. They were as hot as a skillet. The albino looked at the Austrian. That same smirk over his lips. He looked Roderich up and down. Actions definitly spoke louder than words and Roderich placed a hand over his hardening member. This causes Gilbert to laugh. Just in his boxers he walked over to the brunette, whispering in his ear.

"If you vant to see anymore you have to play zhe whole thing..."

Roderich shivers as he felt Gilbert's breath on his neck. "O-of course..." He says, nodding.

He walks over to the piano once more. Gilbert sits back down. He crosses his arms over his chest. He noticed the other's erection and his eyes widen a bit. Oh... Was Roderich enjoying his eye candy? Perhaps he wanted more than to just see what Gilbert had to offer. The german nods his head when Roderich glanced over at him, to signal him to start playing. The Austrian took a few breaths to prepare himself and he starts the piece from the begginning. An introduction of marvelous harmonies was the only noise audible to the both of them. Gilbert leans forward in his seat as he watches Roderich play. Roderich had been rewarded his undivided attention. About halfway through the piece the albino was still fascinated by the playing.

He watched as the brunette played. He watches his fingers skillfully soared over the keys. Those hands of his sure were talented. That made Gilbert wonder. What else could those hands do? After that the german forces himself from his thoughts. The piece was slowing down. Gilbert could tell it was nearing the end. His fingers curled beneath the waistband of his boxers. As Roderich played measure after measure after measure his under garments slide lower and lower. He had to go slow. If Roderich had a single flaw the deal was off and Gilbert would re-dress and take his leave. With one final C-chord the Austrain conclused the piece. He arose from his bench, looking over at Gilbert. Gilbert stepped out of his boxers, licking his lips.

Swiftly he grabbed Roderich by the arm, pulling him toward him. He leads the brunette to the piano. Roderich's eyes go wide in shock. But he doesn't struggle or pull away. Gilbert's smirk was causing him to blush. The german tilts his head and cups Roderich's cheek. He kisses his lips once more. The Austrian closes his eyes. His arms snake around Gilbert's neck to hold him closer. Gilbert once again slips his tongue past Roderich's lips and into his mouth. This time Roderich doesn't pull back. He opened his mouth slightly wider, leaving it a gape so the albino male could taste him as much as he pleased. This surprises the german but why would he complain? He leans forward. To keep their lips locked Roderich had no choice but to arch his back and lean over the piano. Gilbert had to admit he looked very hot in such a position. It was only a matter of time before the two had to split for air. A thin strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"Prus-... Gilbert..." Roderich breaths as he tries to catch his breath. "This has to happen somewhere more... Private..."

Gilbert nods. "J-ja..."

With those words the Austrian leads Gilbert to his room. And as anyone would guess the two boys were making a special type of music together...

~ThE eNd


End file.
